how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Becoming an official Wikimedia project/Should Wikihowto be a Wikimedia project
Should Wikihowto stay on Wikia, or become an official Wikimedia sister project This is a most general discussion on whether Wikihowto belongs in *'For': add argument here ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** -- *'Against': add argument here ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** -- Should Wikihowto be a separate project or merge with Wikibooks' how-tos bookshelf Wikibooks is an official Wikimedia sister project, and it has a specific for howtos called the Howt-tos bookshelf. Some people feel that Wikihowto is unnecessary and howtos belong on the Wikibooks' how-tos bookshelf, not a speperate project. Arguments For, are for creating a seperate project. Arguments Against, are for Wikihowto merging into Wikibooks' how-tos bookshelf. This is an important discussion, and will be a big part of whether Wikihowto becomes a project or not. Please add you opinions. And as always, be polite. *'For': Most howtos are very short, five steps or less. They should not be concidered books. When a howto (on wikihowto) gets very long then it should/will be moved (and linked) to Wikibooks. ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** I totally agree, but i wrote this argument, so im a bit biased ZyMOS 00:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ** -- *'For': Wikihowto is (inherently) massively inter-wikied through Objects. Wikibooks does not have Objects, or anything simmilar. Objects make the whole site naturally inter-wikied. The first thing on all object pages is a link to wikipedia. Also, if there is a wikibook, wikinews, wikiuniversity,etc article it will be linked on that object page. The individual howtos will also have links to wikibook, wikinews, wikiuniversity,etc articles in the See also section, but not to wikipedia. Object link to wikipedia. ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** I totally agree, but i wrote this argument, so im a bit biased ZyMOS 00:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ** -- *'Against': Wikibooks' how-tos bookshelf is already a sister project, it is well established, and it was created long before Wikihowto ** I disagree, all the above is true, but in less time Wikihowto has 370+. Wikibooks how-tos bookshelf+DIY bookshelf ~100, as of Feb 2008. Also if you search wikibooks howto, wikibooks howto bookshelf, howto, or wiki howto doesn't showup for at least 50 results. (although wikibooks howtos bookshelf and wikibooks diy does show up a first result in google.). (To be fair a search for wiki howto or howto does not show the Wikihowto home page for many results, a problem that needs solving.) as of Feb 2008. This means that although Wikibooks' how-tos bookshelf is ...argument... it is not used as much as Wikihowto, and it is not well advertised as a howto site. ZyMOS 00:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** -- *'For': add argument here ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** -- *'Against': add argument here ** discuses you opinion of this argument, on ether side ** --